No Plot
by Bluest-of-Jayys
Summary: Lukas is your average teen geek, unafraid to express himself through cosplay and thoroughly enjoying la vida nerd. He also enjoys dragging Mathias into these things, much to his good friend's chagrin. Meanwhile, Mathias is confused as to why he finds Lukas's butt so appealing. Series of AU drabbles with sporadic updates and a healthy amount of wtf-ery. Enjoy!
1. Let's Do It

**1 - Let's Do It**  
"You'll do it with me, right?"

Those were the words that sealed Mathias's fate. If taken as they were, they sounded like the beginning of a very happy night for Mathias, but they were the exact opposite, especially considering what had come beforehand.

It was a Saturday evening like any other; Lukas and Mathias sat together on Mathias's couch, a laptop on the coffee table in front of them, watching cartoons. Anime, to be more precise. It was a title Mathias had heard about from his friend Elizaveta... "Sailor" something, and thought he and Lukas could give it a try. It was the girliest shit he'd ever seen: magical girls who saved the world with the power of various celestial bodies and their talking animals. He kept watching though, only because Lukas was enthralled, culminating in the words, "I'm going to cosplay this," after only three episodes.

Getting sick of Mathias's lack of response, Lukas tried again. "You will do this with me, right?"

"Uh... Yeah, sure!" Mathias replied. Lukas definitely didn't have the time to start a new cosplay. He thought he could say yes and let it slide.

Unfortunately, that was not true, for, a month later in the middle of Boston Commons, Mathias was dressed in a tuxedo, complete with a mask and a dumb cape. He felt like a weirdo in a sea of weirdoes, all decked out in cosplay in the middle of Boston. Lukas, on the other hand, had gone all-out: Blue skirt, white leotard, blonde wig... He had even shaved his legs. Any self-respecting male did not shave his tree trunks, Mathias insisted, trying to ignore the shapeliness of Lukas's bare legs.

"Kiss! Kiss!"

The other cosplayers hounded him, shouted at him, even jostled him a little bit.

"Let me get a photo!"

Lukas seemed in his element, though, posing demurely for the cameras pointed at him. It was a side of Lukas that Mathias wasn't familiar with, and it was slightly scary.

"Now kiss!"

Before he knew it, Lukas had sauntered up to Mathias, pressed his thumbs over his mouth, and touched his lips to his thumbs. The crowd went wild and Mathias stumbled back, stunned and confused. Lukas simply smiled at him wickedly and said:

"Welcome to my world."

* * *

**AN: An introduction to this story:**

**It's not necessarily a story. Sometimes I get tired of writing whatever multichapter fic I'm working on, like _The Future_ for example. I've been writing up a storm of SuFin, and I would like to redirect my storm to another pairing. I also happen to be undergoing con anxiety because Anime Boston is in May (shhh con anxiety is a chronic condition), so I thought that my breaks could consist of DenNor drabbles.  
**

**So welcome to _No Plot_, a series of DenNor drabbles where Lukas and his friends are geeks living near good ol' Boston, MA!  
**

**That, however, isn't a promise that they will be good. :P  
**

**Also I just learned that copy+pasting my story into Doc Manager always mucks up the formatting.  
**


	2. Tino and Berwald

**2 - Tino and Berwald**  
"_Lukas Bondevik posted a link on your timeline!_"  
Mathias scrolled through his email. Six new messages, all from Facebook, all saying the same thing. "What the..." he mumbled as he opened up his Facebook profile. Of course, he had over six new notifications, some from his other friends, but he was really interested in the ones from Lukas. What could possess his friend to post this many links on his wall–er, timeline?  
It turned out that Lukas had linked photos of the same two cosplayers to him over and over again coupled with short comments like, "Amazing" or "We should do this." Luckily, Lukas was online. Mathias messaged him.  
**Mathias King Køhler:** wtf luke who are these people  
** Lukas Bondevik:** Tino and Berwald, of course. They're these amazing cosplayers who live near Boston. I think I saw them at the last meetup but idk.  
**Mathias King Køhler:** cosplayers? you mean like what we did?  
**Lukas Bondevik:** Yes. I really want to meet them. Maybe they're going to Anime Boston. You're coming with me, right?  
** Mathias King Køhler:** yes i already pre registered but luke ur going around meeting strangers isn't that a little... idk didn't we learn not to do that in kindergarten?  
**Lukas Bondevik:** We should show them our Sailor Moon cosplay. :]  
**Mathias King Køhler:** lukas no  
**Mathias King Køhler is offline, but you can still send him a message.**

* * *

**AN: For those who are going, Anime Boston is in about two and a half months. IT'S VERY EXCITING.**


End file.
